Drink me, Eat me
by Yaturugi Russia
Summary: USA/UK, FR/UK. El reloj se ha detenido para el conejo blanco, ya no puede llegar tarde o temprano, ¿qué hará la reina de corazones?. ADVERTENCIAS: SHOTA, YAOI


**N/A.** Es un semi-AU de cierta manera pero creo que lo mejor sería decir que si es un completo AU. Una versión distinta de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas de Lewis. En sí Francia es la reina de corazones, Arthur el conejo blanco pero uno mucho más pequeño, este Inglaterra vendría siendo un puberto y desde luego que Estados Unidos será Alicia quien salvará al conejo Arthur. La historia está llena de OOC y por ello una disculpa de ante mano, si tienen alguna sugerencia para los demás personajes y que naciones deberían desempeñar el papel estaría encantada de escucharlas.

**Drink Me, Eat Me**

_PROLOGO_

Un cielo celeste vestido con graciosos matices rosados que van acompañados de anaranjados destellos admira esos dorados mechones que celosos reposan sobre esa pálida frente. El carmín endulzado por las exuberantes cucharadas de aquel té negro se aferra a aquellos aterciopelados labios mientras que el esmeralda de ese hermoso par de iris refulge con los rayos del sol. De color semejante al ébano son las pestañas que coronan esos grandes e inocentes ojos que parecen romperse en un exuberante júbilo.

Múltiples aromas que nacen de las flores del jardín danzan rozando la refinada nariz. En ocasiones el polen, que atrevido se desprende del estambre de las rosas blanquecinas y rojas que duermen bajo esos pequeños pies, llega a profanar sus narinas buscando arrancarle un estornudo.

Los ropajes de telas finas abrigan el esbelto cuerpo, tintes vino, escarlatas y negros secundados de intensos blancos arman el traje de dos piezas; pantaloncillos cortos que dejan entre ver sus piernas talladas en marfil y ese saco confeccionado con una ostentosa cola estructurada en pliegues. Un listón a manera de moño reposa sobre su pecho y un gracioso sombrero le quedaría bastante bien si no fuese por esas largas orejas que nacen de su cabeza.

Y así el preciado conejo blanco descansa entre la cama de rosas que la misma reina de corazones le ha mandado hacer; es muy joven y los regalos dados le parecen insulsos pero incluso dentro de su terquedad los encuentra atractivos.

Ha entreabierto los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro que pronto es devorado por el viento, que desesperado intenta atraparlo.

― Tsk, ¿Cuándo podré ser lib―? ―

― ¿Ser como yo? ―

La sedosa voz que ha roto el ritmo de dicha pregunta inyecta su timbre dentro de esa mente como si de veneno se tratase. Le estremece.

― ¿Quién dijo semejante tontería? ―

El exquisito rostro se rompe en una mueca de disgusto.

― ¿Tontería dices?, pequeño _bastardo_ ―

Nace una sonrisa desvariada en conjunto con un semblante agrio. Un crujido proveniente de las flores que perecen bajo el cuerpo del adonis que ahora desea cernirse sobre el conejo blanco resuena. Movimientos lentos, que marcan elegancia, realiza el joven hombre que busca solemne rozar su seductora boca con las mejillas aterciopeladas de aquel chiquillo.

― N-no te acerques, imbécil ―

Reniega el niño quien retrocede para hundirse con las rosas rojas; pero en su desesperación pasiva las espigas que de ellas brotan le han rasgado la tez.

― Mírate, la has arruinado ―

Extiende las manos para tomar la carita del jovencito. Anhelando juguetear, limpia la sangre emanada de la herida causada por las espinas mancha esa tersa piel, haciendo uso de su lengua.

― ¡Gya!, ¡idiota! Me has contaminado ―

Prueba alejar ese rostro empujándolo con la palma de la mano diestra.

― ¿Qué farfullas?, si mi saliva es bendita como lo soy yo mocoso ―

Le ha soltado para echarse a reír divertido mientras lo ve frotarse la mejilla con fuerza. Ahora mismo se está lacerando debido a la terca exageración por deshacerse de todo contacto mantenido.

― Asqueroso borracho ―

Esos perlados dientes rechinan de rabia y las mejillas se encienden, ardiendo como el magma.

― ¿Es así es como le hablas a la reina? ―

― ¿De los beodos? ―

― Eres un malcriado, así que la reina tendrá que educarte ―

El brillo de ese dichoso hombre de cabellera espumosa, traje elegante con múltiples corazones y esa carísima corona sobre su cabeza se moja los labios al correr las finas manos por los botones de la camisa del niño.

― ¿Q-qué haces dipsómano apestoso? ―

Terror puede existir aprisionado en las esmeraldas, el ejemplo claro en la mirada verduzca del conejo es uno de ellos.

Se resiste, luchando con esas manitas por apartar las otras de la dichosa reina.

― Un animal no necesita ropajes de la más alta calidad, solo una beldad como la mía puede vestir satín y seda, bastardo ―

Es ridículo pensar que la terquedad del conejo blanco pueda superar a la abrumadora autoridad de la soberana de aquel lugar.

La fuerte brisa choca contra el pequeño pecho descubierto del pequeño, el frío congela esos pezones rozados alzándolos como respuesta. Los labios tiritan al mismo tiempo que ese cuerpo debajo de aquel hombre.

― N-no ―

Llorará, de un momento a otro, por la impotencia, el desagrado y la tristeza de dicho acto.

― _Oui_ ―

Susurran incitadores los labios de la realeza sobre el oído del chiquillo.

― _I w-will kill you, France_ ―

Palabras que solo provocan la mofa de la reina de corazones.

― _L'horloge s'est arrêtée, Angleterre_ ―

Confiesa para aprensar con la boca una de las tetillas de aspecto tan similar a las tartas coronadas con una cereza que uno de sus 500 reposteros prepara.

― ¡Ngh-Ah! ―

La androginia voz se distorsiona en incitadores gemidos que comienzan a tornarse un vals para las criaturas del jardín del castillo en Wonderland.

― Alice, no vendrá ―

Porque no tiene al conejo que la guié hasta el camino que debe tomar para llegar hasta aquí.

Y en otro mundo paralelo al suyo, quizás un héroe que no tiene ni la más mínima similitud con aquella heroína de los cuentos de Lewis se prueba un traje en azul celeste pensando en visitar a un chico de prominentes cejas que de conejo blanco no posee nada.

Pero lo que desconoce Estados Unidos es que ahora mismo Inglaterra no está tomando el té mientras se mofa de Francia, si no que está siendo educado por una reina que no es más que un hombre afrancesado con barba irritante y melena exuberante.

_TBC_

**Significados:**

_Oui; sí_

_I will kill you, France; te mataré, Francia_

_L'horloge s'est arrêtée, Angleterre; el reloj se ha detenido, Inglaterra_


End file.
